game_highfandomcom-20200213-history
Erebos
Personality Erebos is strange. Cheerful but strange. She's always on the move doing something even if no one can tell what she's doing. No can tell if she's really happy or she could be pulling the wool over everyone's eyes. Is she emotionless? Probably. But she sure as heck is gonna let anyone know that. Appearance She mostly resembles the Dark Matter Swordsman in being a black blob thing, albeit her hair is still the same as her predessor. She has arms that kind of just float there... adding onto the fact she's not even remotely human. Not to mention that single piercing eye on her face (well technically two counting the one on her lower body) (granted the first eye is more of a turquoise/aqua color) and a mouth full of sharp teeth. There's also the two Dark Matter clusters that follow her and just seem to gaze into your soul... Relationships Family Erebos doesn't really see much of Dark Matter, even though she's got two small clusters of Dark Matter following her all the time. But her parent doesn't really say much so their relationship is pretty much nonexistent. She does try to prove herself to her parent, but with no avail. Friends She kind of assumes that everyone ''is her friend, even if she doesn't know them at all. A lot of her "friends" don't really like the fact that she has little to no respect for personal space and is a little bit (very) creepy. Enemies ((TBA)) Romance Erebos is asexual and not looking for anyone. Gallery ((TBA)) Trivia Her name is Greek for darkness which is pretty fitting for the daughter of Dark Matter. ''Especially if they look like the personification of primordial darkness. The two Dark Matter clusters that follow her everywhere are based off of Dark Matter's appearance in Kirby's Dream Land . Erebos is far from mindless, which is unusual for Dark Matter. Though it's debatable if she's a cluster that gained sentience or Dark Matter's swordsman form reincarnated is up for grabs. * Though considering her bio lists a flashback with Kirby, the Rainbow Sword and King Dedede, this might be the case. Her fear of rainbows stems from the Rainbow Sword, the weapon used to defeat Dark Matter in Kirby's Dream Land 2. Her appearance is based off Dark Matter's swordsman form Kirby's Dream Land 2, complete with the one eye, cape, and crazy "hair". Erebos wanting to be friends with everyone is a reference to ''Hoshi no Kābī Tsū ''player's guide with a passage that states that Dark Matter targeted Planet Popstar because it grew jealous of Dream Land's lifestyle and suffered from loneliness due to the fact no one wanted to be its friend. The foods and drink listed in her bio are actual dishes from the Kirby Cafe in Japan. The dishes are: King Dedede's Ultra Satisfying Plate, Meta Knight's Secret Late Night Parfait, and the Fountain of Dreams Sparkling Cocktail. Technically speaking, Erebos has no gender but calls herself female because she thinks it just feels right. Erebos is just the name she adopted for the sake of everyone being able to pronounce her name. Legally, her name is ?!. Category:Pastelmarch's OCs Category:Nintendo Category:Antagonist